Parties were never his Thing
by MultiGameMadness
Summary: Parties were never his thing. The only thing good about this parties, is that she always comes. (AU!)


Parties were never his thing.

He would put in his top list, being with friends, celebrate some achievement, a social gathering, but parties, with LOTS and LOTS of people, were, NEVER, his thing.

Maybe it had to do with living with so little, or sometimes none, friends.

Obviously, he could never say no to her best friend.

.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that he always kept care of her `cousin`, as she lovingly puts it, whenever she had a little too much.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that all this `teenagers` were constantly drinking when they were not supposed to.

Or maybe, it had to do with some, or more specifically `Many` times, were he had to break most of the fights that happened. After all, who would want to ruin a party? [Even if the party sucks. But one does it for common sense and respect for the host of the party]

But never the less, he always enjoyed seeing her.

.

"So, what do you think of this?" Asked a male voice. His voice, always had a level of volume, where he didn't need to shout or talk to low, for it to be heard.

Call it an ability, or maybe a special skill, but you would be fooling yourself.

Its just plain experience of MANY loud noises in a single place.

Even now, with a Dj playing constant music over the speakers and putting the SAME type of music over, and over, and over, and over again, [Even if the `teenagers` seem to be enjoying it], with the vibrations made by said music, rattling glasses, windows and even the shouts of the crowd, one would find it impossible to hear or speak.

But with everywhere he`s been to, he would find a way to accommodate to such environment.

He always does.

.

"Honestly?!" An affirmative nod. "I find it boring, tedious, annoying, loud, obnoxious, and more that I can`t think of right now!" A loud shout, something that she would prefer to avoid, because of a sore throat the next day, and instead, trying to find how the hell does he do it!?

Seriously, he doesn't even shout! That's just plain sorcery right there I tell you!

"Wanna bail out this place and maybe get something to eat?" He asked, always with his calm demeanor.

 _`Damn him and that ability`_

"Sure! What you had in mind?!" She had to shout again. _Damn this place and its music!_

He sent her a smile.

His smile was a blessing.

She couldn't help to feel relieved.

That was a smile that meant he had the perfect plan, and would not disappoint.

"If you follow my lead, m`lady." He said with a vow and a wave of his hand. "I will have a surpise just for you, and I assure you…" Another one of his smiles. _Damn your charm!_ "I will gladly show you something incredible."

 _Well, he has yet to show me something bad. And I`m sure that will Not happen._

"Lead the way my valiant knight!" She said with a pompous voice, eliciting a chuckle from him and a small giggle of her.

.

"When you said that you will not disappoint… you were saying the truth…" Mouth agape, and limbs at her sides, she couldn't help but feel amazed at the sight. 3 years here and she has never seen something like this.

"When have I ever been wrong with you?" He sent her a smirk, and one that said `That's why you`re still with me. You`ll never be prepared for what I have in store.`

He may seem like a jerk with that face, but it only made him more unpredictable.

Not even Yang could hold a candle to this guy.

"Well… This is certainly new, and cool… And really, really pretty…"

Her body seemed to move on her own. Making her way out of the door and towards the railing right in front of her, her hands clamping down on the cold metal railing, and all the fresh and cool air that bring with it, made her feel like she was on the top of the world.

Maybe the building wasn't the tallest of the world, but it was the tallest of this country.

Around her, the balcony that housed several mounted binoculars, **[A.N.]** , the hard metal railing all around the square space that was the balcony, and a security fence, made for the place she was standing in.

It may not be great, but it sure was compensated by the view.

Even at 2 a.m., she could feel the life that the city gave. It may not be much, but you could still feel how the city was alive with music from bars, sounds from restaurants, the roar of engines in the streets and the sound of wind blowing right at you.

It was something she has yet to see at her hometown.

"So you like the view?" He asked, after several moment of silence. His gaze right at the moon.

This was the perfect night, cause there was a whole moon illuminating the city. No stars whatsoever, but only the big, beautiful moon, shining upon all who saw her.

"Like it? Are you serious? This is the best view I have ever seen from this city! It`s beautiful!" She almost screamed! Obviously she likes it! This is a part of the city she hasn't been to, in, EVER!

Maybe less time with book and parties, and more time sightseeing… Yeah, that may be better.

Well, parties are Coco`s fault.

She just doesn't get a break.

That`s why Ren is always with her.

Since coming to Mexico, she has never been happier to have him by his side.

He may be quiet, but so does she.

Maybe her caretakers are right. Maybe he is one hell of a catch.

"So, we are not going get in trouble for, you now… Being here?" She asked, getting, again, a feeling of nervousness. It may be awesome, _[And believe me, it is]_ , but she was getting more scared by the minute, if someone saw them.

"Don't worry, a friend of mine works here. He owed me a favor, so what better way to cash it? Obviously you like, so I think it was a good bargain." He answered with another one of his charming smiles. _`Doesn't he know his making them? Or does he know?`_

"Well, certainly, you have outdone yourself." She said with a giggle.

.

After seeing the scenery for the last time, she followed Ren through the same set of stairs she came in the first place.

Got to give him credits though, he sure knows how to make something nice.

"Hey Jaune" She heard him say, when they reached the first floor.

"Come on Ren! I told I`m Juan! Not Jaune." She heard the security guard reply annoyingly, but seeing his smile, maybe it was a current joke between the two of them.

"Thanks again for letting us stay up there for a while." Said Ren, giving him a high five and a fist bump.

" _No te preocupes,_ thats what friends are for." Jaune – Juan – said, moving towards the maintenance door, for letting them go out of the building without anyone seeing them.

"See you later." They both said, now walking towards the street. After biding farewell, they kept walking, now going to a BIG park, **[A.N.]** , side by side listening to the faint music of the still open business giving young and old people a way of relaxing after a taxing week.

"So, tell me, anymore surprises?" She said with a teasing tone.

"Maybe, but I think they will be for another day." He said in the same teasing tone letting her wondering what else could he do to impress her.

"I really enjoyed the view, it helped me clear my mind." A smile was her answer.

"Any time." _`Damn that smile again.`_

"So, no more surprises for tonight?"

"I have one, but I think it will impress you even more."

Stopping, they both turned to look at each other, letting their eyes lock into each other.

Amber eyes met magenta.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm."

"So… care to tell me what is?"

Two meters of space became one.

"Maybe, but this one, cannot be seen."

"A shame." A `sad`, playful smile. "Then how am I going to enjoy it?"

One meter became half a meter.

"Because…"

Bodies pressed almost together. Just at a fingers length.

"This cannot be seen, only felt."

No space between them. Body against body.

The warm was a nice change instead of the cool air.

"Really?" Another playful smile. "Show me."

"Gladly."

A kiss.

.

 _Fin_

 _._

 _ **A.N. 1 – The place is called `Torre LatinoAmericana`. Check google images "Vista Torre Latinoamericana de noche` You can get an idea there.**_

 _ **A.N. 2 – Check `**_ _**Alameda Central Bellas Artes, México' and you can get an idea. Its like Central Park, but smaller… and Mexican.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy.**_


End file.
